Ficken, heiraten, Frieda
Ficken, heiraten, Frieda ist die zweite Folge der fünften Staffel von Orange is the new Black. In den Flashbacks erfahren wir mehr über das Leben von Frieda Berlin. Zusammenfassung Die planen den nächsten Schritt und Maria ruft in der Kapelle eine besondere Versammlung ein. Frieda macht sich alte Überlebensfertigkeiten zunutze. (Quelle: Netflix) Handlung Stratman und Blake sind noch immer mit den Häftlingen Sankey, Brandy, Skinhead Helen und Frieda in der Küche eingeschlossen. Sie spielen "Fucken, heiraten, töten", um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, während Frieda konzentriert an etwas bastelt. Ihr Projekt stellt sich als kleine Geschosse heraus, die sie mithilfe eines Strohhalms in die Hälse der Wächter befördert. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass die kleinen Pfeile vergiftet sind und die Wärter schließen schnell den Raum der Frauen auf. Natürlich hat Frieda sie belogen und die Insassinen nehmen Stratman und Blake als Geiseln. Frieda will mit dem Aufstand allerdings nichts zu tun haben und macht sich auf den Weg zu einem geheimen Versteck. Daya wacht in Piscatellas Büro auf, nachdem sie kurz vorher von einer unbekannten Person bewusstlos geschlagen wurde. Die Waffe wurde ihr entwendet, was sie gegenüber der anderen aber nicht zugeben will, um ihre Position als Anführerin nicht zu verlieren. Maria beruft eine Versammlung in der Kapelle ein. Sie verteilt diverse gefundene Handys an die Frauen und führt schließlich die Geiseln auf die Bühne, um sie dort vor der gröhlenden Menge zu erniedrigen. Alex verlässt empört den Raum. Taystee, Black Cindy, Janae Watson und Alison Abdullah sind noch immer in Caputos Büro und ärgern sich, dass ihr Video offenbar keinen Effekt hatte. Schließlich holen Ouija, Cabrera und Daya die beiden Geiseln ab und sperren sie in den Raum zu anderen. Judy King überzeugt Soso, die Bücherei zu verlassen und in Erfahrung zu bringen, was sich im Gefängnis wirklich abspielt. Soso nimmt Judy das Versprechen ab, in ihrer Abwesenheit die Bücher zu bewachen, weil Poussey es so gewollt hätte. Judy verspricht es, nur um sich dann so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub zu machen und die Bücherei den aufgebrachten Insassinnen zu überlassen. Vor dem Gefängnis haben sich mittlerweile einige Verantwortliche, Presse und Polizisten versammelt, doch niemand weiß, wie man mit dem Aufstand umgehen soll. Piscatelle kreuzt auf und will das Gefängnis stürmen lassen. Auf der Medizinstation liegt Humphrey zwischen Suzanne und Maureen, die beide von dem Kampf verletzt sind, zu dem er sie angestachelt hat. Die beiden überlegen, wie sie sich an ihm rächen kommen und es stellt sich heraus, dass sie der beste Berater für sadistische Mordmethoden Humphrey selbst ist. Flashbacks In den 1950er Jahren ist die junge Frieda Mitglied bei den Pfadfinderinnen und den anderen Mädchen augenscheinlich haushoch überlegen. Als die sich über Frieda lustig machen, kontert Frieda schlagfertig und scheint sich kein bisschen dafür zu interessieren, was andere von ihr denken. Eines Abends sitzt Frieda mit ihrem Vater im Wald am Feuer. Die beiden machen augenscheinlich einen Camping-Ausflug, doch am nächsten Morgen erwacht Frieda überraschend allein und ohne Zelt oder Gepäck. Ihr Vater hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht und ihr lediglich eine kleinen Topf, ein Messer und eine Nähnadel hinterlassen, um den Weg nach Hause zu finden und ihre Pfadfinder-Fähigkeiten mal wieder auf die Probe zu stellen. Frieda macht sich auf den Weg. Nach einigen Hindernissen kommt die kleine Frieda nach vielen Stunden endlich zu Hause an. Ihr Vater begrüßt sie in seinem voll ausgestatteten Bunker – er scheint jeden Moment die Atombombe des Kalten Krieges zu erwarten. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 5